


Truth or Dare or Chicken

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Liam Dunbar, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken's Ass, bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: "Are you a wolf or a chicken?"Liam Dunbar was no chicken
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Truth or Dare or Chicken

One random night when all the pack members were together, as usual they were eating and playing around, having a good time. Suddenly Stiles started being childish and dared Derek to drink a whole gallon of juice in one go. None of them were particularly interested in hearing truths since they already pretty much knew everything about each other but dares were fun. Derek groaned but he did it anyway.

So it was Derek's turn and he dared Malia to run around the block in less than 5 minutes. She scoffed and shifted into coyote form, running like she was possesed and came back in 3 minutes, standing naked in the middle of the room before Stiles ran to cover her with a kitchen towel while covering his eyes.

Malia then looked at all of them and smiled evilly. 

"I dare Theo to _french kiss_ Liam"

Liam shrieked, "What? No way!"

Theo shrugged and walked towards Liam, smirking and unfazed.

"Raeken, no, I don't want your skanky lips near me"

"Come on, Dunbar, _are you a wolf or a chicken_? Gay chicken at that?"

Liam yelled, offended. " _No one calls me chicken_!"

Theo was already there, standing between his legs, Liam was sitting on a barstool. Theo closed the gap between them, expecting Liam to bolt at any moment. But Liam was no chicken, so once Theo was approaching him, he put his arms around Theo's neck and opened his mouth to accept Theo's hot lips and tongue. Liam felt a bolt of electricity and his dick jumped in his underwear.

Theo pulled away, a tiny strand of saliva between them, Liam's lips still parted and eyes closed.

They heard the rest of the pack gasp and try to pick up their jaws off the floor. 

Theo smiled and said "Ok, I dare Stiles to eat 10 twinkies without throwing up" 

\---

Later that night, Theo drove Liam back to his parent's house

"That was fun," Theo said smiling

Liam was silent, lost in thought.

"So, um, good night?" Theo asked, wondering what was on Liam's mind.

"Hey Raeken... I dare you to kiss me again"

"The game is over, Dunbar" Theo snorted.

"What are you, a gay chicken?" Liam stealed Theo's words to hit him back.

"Chimeras are not chickens," Theo smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Liam grabbed Theo's face and they went it for a while, tongues dancing in and out of their mouths, their hands gropping hard muscles.

Liam pulled away and stepped out of the truck.

"Alright, good night!" And he ran into his house, leaving poor Theo with a hard dick and blue balls. He had to drive to a dark parking lot and take care of business by himself.

\---

Next morning, Mason saw Liam walk into the classroom and sit next to him.

"Dude, how crazy was last night! I never believed you would kiss Theo if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes"

"Eh," Liam shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I mean, he's hot as fuck, but I didn't think you'd go gay on us, least of all for Theo all of people!"

"What? I'm not gay, it was a game"

"Yeah right"

"And Corey better not catch you saying you think Theo is fucking hot"

"Well, he is, unless you're blind..."

"Eh"

Mason rolled his eyes at Liam and they changed the subject.

\---

Few days later, Theo sent Liam a text.

"Hey Dunbar, I dare you to go with me to the Beacon Hills Vista Point tonight," which was a known teen makeout spot.

"Pass" was Liam's reply.

Theo texted back a chicken emoji.

"You're on"

A few hours later, Liam was on top of Theo, kissing him hungrily while he rubbed their crotches together. Theo felt his dick was going to explode in his pants, so he pushed Liam back into his seat and started the car.

"Anyway, I'll drive you back home"

Liam was purple, both in the face and in the balls, but said nothing except ok.

Of course Liam had to jerk his dick furiously once he was in his bedroom.

" _Fucking stupid Theo_ "

\---

Liam texted Theo.

"Hey Raeken, I dare you to go to the movies with me, Rise of SkyWalker, chicken emoji"

Theo laughed and texted back, "You're on"

If anyone asked what the movie was about, they wouldn't have known as they spent all of it making out and rubbing each other dicks through their pants.

Next morning, Mason looked at Liam funny.

"What, do I have something stuck between my teeth?"

"So where were you last night? You never replied to my texts"

"Um, I was at the movies"

"Wait, I know you wouldn't go by yourself, who was with you?"

"Theo"

"And why did you never reply, were you too busy with him?"

"Um, I ran out of battery"

"Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"I told you, I'm not gay for Theo, ok?

"Sure, Jan"

\---

After another one of their non-dates, Liam knew his parents would be out, so when Theo was dropping him off he told him,

"Hey Raeken, I dare you to spend the night"

"Hmm, and what pray tell would we be doing?"

"I dunno, are you afraid I might try something... afraid like, um, _a chicken_?"

"Oh you're on," and Theo was right behind Liam trying to catch him, till they both fell on Liam's bed.

"So anything else you want to dare me to do?"

"I dare you to kiss me again, Raeken"

Theo didn't have to be told twice, they smashed their mouths together, tongues dancing against each other. Theo had his hands on Liam's waist and proceeded to put them down Liam's pants stealthily.

Panting, he looked at Liam's eyes.

"Dunbar, I dare you to take off your pants"

Up until now their sessions had been all petting over their clothes, this was a big step.

"Or are you a... chicken?"

Liam chuckled and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, looking at Theo, inviting him to unwrap his prize.

Theo did not have to be asked twice, he threw Liam's sneakers to the floor and then his pants. Liam's dick was hard inside his briefs. Theo was salivating like a dog.

"So what are you gonna do with it, Raeken?"

"Are you daring me to do something?"

"I dare you to suck it dry"

"Or what?"

"Or are you a chicken?"

Liam never saw Theo move faster before, in a couple of seconds, Liam's briefs were flying away and his cock was being swallowed to the root!

"Fuuuuuuck!!!"

Liam had no idea if Theo had previous experience with this and Hayden had refused to suck his dick when they were together, so for Liam this was a first and his eyes went almost all the way back to his skull by the new sensations.

"God, Raeken, this feels so amazing!" he cried clutching Theo's hair.

Theo didn't reply, he was busy and also when he had parents they taught him not to speak when his mouth was full.

"Ummmmmmm," Liam's legs were shaking, specially when Theo came back for air and then took his balls and gave them a proper bath.

Theo kept sucking on Liam's dick until he couldn't hold back anymore and came with force down Theo's throath, who not only swallowed it all but then kept licking the sensitive head to torture Liam, who was a blubbering mess at that point. Theo left his dick alone and laid back next to him, kissing Liam and letting him taste himself. Theo was still fully clothed, he undressed and Liam was in awe. He had seen the older teen shirtless a couple of times, but never fully naked and hard.

"Are you going to return the favor, Dunbar?"

"Are you daring me to?" he replied with a smile.

" _Yes, you little chicken_ "

Even though Liam wanted to roll over and sleep, fair was fair, plus he was no chicken.

He took Theo's cock in his hand and gave it a few tentative strokes. It felt so good to be playing with another guy's dick, now he knew why Mason loved it.

Theo was looking at him with an amused look, a few months ago they were trying to kill each other and now they were here having sex and falling for each other.

Liam interrupted his train of thought when he started sucking like a vacuum cleaner.

"Shit, Dunbar, if I didn't know you, I'd say you have done it before"

"Vmts hmky feijsttr tahmbd"

Theo laughed out loud, "Liam, don't talk now"

Liam looked at him mischievously, he had another idea. Without saying anything, he grabbed Theo's muscular legs and pushed them up to his chest.

Anyone who had seen Theo walking away knew he had a muscle bubble ass and most likely thought about either grabbing it or eating it. In Liam's case, both and this was his chance.

When he saw the pink pucker he nearly died. He immediately stuck out his tongue and dove for it. 

"Oh, shit, Liam! What are you doing?" Theo never had even thought about Liam being interested in his ass, let alone wanting to taste it, but now that he was doing it, he was loving it.

"Twasdths mgwnd!"

Liam kept teasing and licking the tight ring, poking hard with his tongue. Theo was leaking precum on his own hard abs, grasping the sheets and moaning Liam's name.

Theo couldn't hold it anymore and came, Liam missed the first spurt which landed on Theo's own face, Liam caught the rest in his mouth, doing the same as Theo, nursing on his sensitive cock, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. They kissed some more and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

\---

Next day at school, during lunch, Liam sat next to Mason.

"So, um, surprise!"

Mason looked at him thinking he finally got punched in the head too many times.

"What's the surprise?"

"I kissed a boy and I liked it"

Mason who had been drinking his soda, completely showered Corey in the face with it.

"What the fuck!" Both yelled at the same time.

Every other student was looking at them. Liam was totally red.

After everyone went back to their own business, Mason insisted.

"So tell us all about it! It's Theo, right?"

"Why would it have to be Theo?" asked Liam.

"Bitch, please!" they both replied at the same time again.

"Okay! So yeah, it was Theo"

"So are you together now? Like boyfriends or what?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it, I am not sure what he wants"

They both rolled their eyes, "Girl, he basically eats you with his eyes every time he's around"

"Ask him to the prom"

"Wait, no.. and out myself in front of the whole school?"

"Why not? It's cool now, Mason and I go together and there are other gay couples.."

"I don't know..."

" _Are you a chicken_?" Mason asked, knowing full well Liam couldn't refuse dares.

"Bitch, how dare you?" and he started typing a text on his phone.

"Raeken, I dare you to come to the prom with me *double chicken emoji*"

Few minutes later there was a new message

"You're ON, Dunbar"

Maybe this could be the start of something good, Liam smiled.


End file.
